


Love and Hate

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Death in Combat, Gen, Overwhelming Odds, Paralysis, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Instead of Ima-Gun and Keeli leading the final stand on Ryloth, it was Anakin and Obi-Wan.They're not going to have better luck.





	Love and Hate

 

He would have thought the pain would be uppermost in this moment.

He was wrong.

Instead, fury outscreamed every other sensation in his mind or body.

“This is  _your_ fault,” he hissed, feeling his blood dribbling down his chin. His back felt warm right above the point where it felt like  _nothing_ at all, on through his legs—

Obi-Wan's eyes, close to his own, remained gentle and grieved. “I know,” he whispered back, love and apology all through his tone.

He stood, turning his back to Anakin, and ignited his saber.

Anakin could see the droids closing in, an endless army of them. They'd cut down a thousand, but it had left no real dent in the horde.

_What a fripping stupid way to die._

Killed by B1s.

That was just embarrassing.

_Can't find— their way— out of a_ fripping  _wet flimsi bag, but they take_ us  _down?_

He  _hated_ them, hated  _Obi-Wan_ for this stupid,  _stupid_ plan that was going to kill them both—

When Obi-Wan fell, he was turning back to his soul brother, love pouring out of him like a farewell song.

Dead before he hit the unforgiving dirt, his eyes stared straight into Anakin's own, void of  _anything._

Anakin tried to lift his lightsaber, tried to sit up, tried to  _anything—_

Shadows moved between him and Ryloth's sun.

He squinted up, hearing the rumble of gunships.

_Too late, boys._

And he hated  _that_ too. They'd been  _so fripping close_ to making it out.

And he couldn't even kill the droid who was aiming its blaster for his forehead at point-blank range.

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

 

 


End file.
